plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Bean/Gallery
This is the gallery for the Chili Bean. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chili Bean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry LoadingChiliBean.png|Chili Bean in the old loading screen chili bean unlocked.png|Chili Bean unlocked PvZ2 Chili Bean.jpg|Chili Bean's artwork Chili Bean HD-.png|HD Chili Bean HD ChiliBean costume.png|HD Chili Bean with costume Chili Bean New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost ChiliSP.png|Seed packet ChiliImitaterSP.png|imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Chili Bean Chilliboost.jpg|Chili Bean's boosted seed packet Chili Bean Card.png|Endless Zone card Chili Bean Costume Card2.png|Endless Zone card with costume Beanpea1.png|Chili Bean using Plant Food Beanpea2.png|Chili Bean continuing to use Plant Food Magical Fruit.png|Chili Bean in Magical Fruit achievement Picture 027.png|The mold glitch Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean (beta screenshot) PVZIAT Chili Bean Watered Costume.gif|Chili Bean being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-13-42-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 1 Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-16-44-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 2 Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-17-51-1.png|Chili Bean Super Power Tiles Part 3 Screenshot 2014-07-16-02-18-33-1.png|A lawn full of Chili Beans Screenshot 2015-03-13-22-04-14-1.png|Chili Bean's costume's description (note: it is called '''Chilibean') Chilibeanmap.png|Chili Bean on the map PLANTCHILIBEAN 1536 00 PTX.png|Chili Bean's sprites and assets Intensive Chili Bean.jpg|Grayed-out Chili Bean Old ChiliBeanSeedPacket.png|Chili Bean's seed packet (pre 4.1) Chili Bean Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre 4.1) Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Imitater Chili Bean (pre 4.1) Map Chili Bean.jpg|Chili bean on the map (pre 1.7) Chinese version Chili Bean Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX95.jpg|Upgrade system Chili Bean Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Chili Bean Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Fainted zombies MummyZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Mummy Zombie ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy Fainted Flag Mummy.jpg|Fainted Flag Mummy Zombie RaZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Ra Zombie FaintCamel.jpg|A fainted Hump Camel Zombie (first degrade) FaintExplorer.jpg|A fainted Explorer Zombie Fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie FaintedPirateZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate Fainted Pirate Flag.jpg|Fainted Flag Pirate Zombie SwashbucklerZombieFaint.JPG|A fainted Swashbuckler Zombie FaintedSeagullZombie.png|A fainted Seagull Zombie SeagullZombieGlitch.jpeg|A fainted seagull Fainted Barrel Roller.jpg|Fainted Barrel Roller Zombie FaintedPirateImp.jpeg|A fainted Imp Pirate Zombie FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie FaintedCowboyZombie.jpeg|A fainted Cowboy Zombie FaintedConeheadCowboy.jpg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy FaintedBucketheadCowboy.png|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy Fainted Flag Cowboy.jpg|Fainted Flag Cowboy Zombie FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie with Dynamite FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie (can no longer be done after the 2.1 update) Fainted Poncho.jpg|Fainted Poncho Zombie PonchoZombieFaint.jpg|A fainted Poncho Zombie (without a metal grate) Fainted Grate Poncho.jpg|Fainted Poncho Zombie (with a metal grate) FaintedChickenWrangler.jpeg|A fainted Chicken Wrangler Zombie Fainted Zombie Chicken.jpg|A fainted Zombie Chicken Bull1.png|A fainted Zombie Bull (can now be done starting with the 2.1 update) Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A fainted Zombie Bull Rider Fainted Future Zombie.jpg|Fainted Future Zombie Fainted Future Conehead.jpg|Fainted Future Conehead Zombie Fainted Future Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Future Buckethead Zombie Fainted Future Flag.jpg|Fainted Future Flag Zombie Discofainted.png|Fainted Disco-tron 3000 (only in the Chinese version) JetpackZombiefainted.png|Fainted Jetpack Zombie Faint peasant 1.jpg|A fainted Peasant Zombie Faint peasant 3.jpg|A fainted Conehead Peasant Zombie Faint peasant 4.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Peasant Faint knight.jpg|A fainted Knight Zombie Faint peasant 2.jpg|A fainted Peasant Flag Zombie Fainted Imp Monk.jpg|Fainted Imp Monk Zombie Faint jester.jpg|Fainted Jester Zombie Dragon faint.jpg|A fainted Imp Dragon Zombie Fainted Pompadour Zombie.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Zombie Fainted Pompadour Conehead.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Conehead Fainted Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Pompadour Buckethead Fainted Beach Flag.jpg|Fainted Beach Flag Zombie Fainted Bikini Zombie.jpg|Fainted Bikini Zombie Fainted Bikini Conehead.jpg|Fainted Bikini Conehead Fainted Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Bikini Buckethead Fainted Snorkel.jpg|Fainted Snorkel Zombie Fainted Imp Mermaid.jpg|Fainted Imp Mermaid Zombie Fainted Surfer.jpg|Fainted Surfer Zombie Fainted Cave Zombie.jpg|Fainted Cave Zombie caveconeheadfaint.png|A fainted Cave Conehead Zombie Fainted Cave Buckethead.jpg|Fainted Cave Buckethead Blockhead Faint.jpg|A fainted Blockhead Zombie Fainted Cave Flag.jpg|Fainted Cave Flag Zombie Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie Fainted Yeti Imp.jpg|Fainted Yeti Imp Fainted Dodo.png|A fainted Dodo Rider Zombie Troglobitefainted.png|A fainted Troglobite Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-58-1.png|A fainted Weasel Hoarder. Fainted Weasel Hoarder.jpg|Fainted Weasel Hoarder (without its log) Fainted Weasel.jpg|Fainted Ice Weasel Screenshot 2015-05-30-19-36-31-1.png|A fainted Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-06-42-1.png|A fainted Parasol Zombie Fainted MC Zom-B.jpg|A fainted MC Zom-B Fainted_8-bit_Zombie.jpg|A fainted 8-Bit Zombie Fainted Fossilhead Zombie.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Fossilhead Miscellaneous Chili Bean toy.jpg|Chili Bean toy 41NysTsh4dL. SX425 .jpg|Chili Bean plush ChiliBeanandCowboyZombieFigure.jpg|Chili Bean and Cowboy Zombie figures